


Sing Me to Sleep

by SambliongPalpatine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, Characfer injury, Fluff, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SambliongPalpatine/pseuds/SambliongPalpatine
Summary: More like 7 + 2 times they sing to each other.





	Sing Me to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Well aloha my friends. I started this eons ago but life and college kicked my ass and I just got around to finish it. 
> 
> Now, I’m actually blind and there’s only so much my computer can do for me. So I need a beta... if you know of someone. 
> 
> For now, enjoy !

Sing me to Sleep

 

(5 or 8 times Liam sings to Theo and 1 or 2 Times Theo sings to him).

 

1- A New Life Starts.

 

Theo is sitting against one of his truck’s tires just breathing after the hunters’ defeat. After he took someone’s pain.

 

Never in his miserable life he would have thought that possible. Him, Theo Raeken the infamous Chimera of Death, taking someone’s pain just because. To help them die without pain. An action so... selfless of him.Him, who killed Scott, well ‘tried to,’ just for power.

 

He’s been staring at his now clean hands, ever since he parked here however long ago that was, in awe. For all the wrong, the pain, he caused with those same two hands now he knows he is capable of so much more. Of doing good.

 

He hopes the others can see it. Liam can so if he can maybe the rest of his pack can, too. Except Stiles and Malia. Maybe.

 

The pack has agreed to meet tomorrow noon to discuss the events of the day and what will happen from now on. Needless to say, Theo is anxious.

 

He doesn’t know if he is wanted so he’s been considering leaving Beacon Hills for the past... forever. He doesn’t want to leave, it’s not as if he has anywhere to go or anyone waiting for him there but he doesn’t know if he is welcomed here.

 

“Don’t you dare,” someone growls his way.

 

Theo shakes his head to bring himself out of his head because he didn’t notice the extra heartbeat or heard the footsteps approaching. When he looks up there is a fuming Liam standing in front of him with his arms folded and he is glaring at him.

 

Theo raises an eyebrow because it’s not as if Liam can read minds, right?“What are you talking about? As you can see, I’m not doing anything,” he shrugs but stays put otherwise.

 

The beta rolls his eyes and scoffs. “Please, you are sitting there thinking about leaving. Doubting if you are welcomed,” he says and comes sit next to him.

 

Theo doesn’t answer because seriously, he isn’t about to admit Liam is right and he isn’t about to deny it, either. So silence falls over them for long, tense minutes.

 

Until he hears a really recognizable tune being hummed. He turns to look at his companion, finding Liam focused on remembering how the melody goes. And then he actually starts to sing. A Disney song, for- never mind, he is an atheist.

 

“It’s the circle of life and it moves us all, through despair and hope...”

 

Theo scoffs, biting his lips to prevent him from smiling. “You trying to convince me of something by singing the Lion King to me, Dunbar?” he says, smirking.

 

But Liam ignores him and goes on singing. “...’till we find our place on the path unwinding..”

 

And Theo’s dorky, disney-loving brain catches up with the lyrics and, wait. “You skipped a line there, buddy,” he points out, really helpfully.

 

Liam trails off and turns to look at him confused.“Hu-?” and then realization hits him. “Oh yeah, well... you are an atheistso I didn’t think- never mind,” he shrugs and huffs, annoyed.

 

Theo rolls his eyes and turns his head so the other boy doesn’t see his fond smile. “Alright, alright. Stop singing my ear off, I won’t dare do whatever it is you accused me of daring,” he sighs and turns back with his trademark smirk on. “What are you doing here, though?” he asks seriously.

 

He will never admit it out loud but it warms his heart having Liam here with him, the fact that he cares enough to come look for him. Especially when he sang to him the soundtrack of one of his favorite Disney movies.

 

Liam takes in a deep breath before turning those serious blue orbs on him. "Because if I hadn’t then you’d probably have chosen to leave and then I wouldn’t have been able to tell you that, first; you are pack and second, you have new living arrangements," he smiles cheekly. 

 

Theo’s breath catches in his throat. "W-what do you mean?"

 

Liam smirks and winks. "Do you think I was going to let you continue living in your car?"

 

"Um... yes?" the chimera asks, confused.

 

Liam snorts, rolling his eyes. "Well, you are an idiot," he stands up and brushes his pants and offers him a hand. "Come on, then."

 

Theo eyes from his hand to his face and back to his hand suspiciously for a moment before finally choosing.

 

He takes Liam’s hand and allows the beta show him the path of his new life.

 

 

2-Surprises.

 

Theo has lived with Liam for two months when his birthday comes around. Theo doesn’t like it, never has, because this date has never brought good memories. Therefore he has made it his mission not to let people found about it.

 

When the Dread Doctors took him away they had forged a new birth certificate with a different birth date-although the year is the same- so people would never know.

 

When he arrives home after school he throws his backpack unceremoniously into a corner and all but let himself fall on top of his covers and sighs. He curls on his side and burrows his face on the duvet, closing his eyes.

 

This past two months have been... oddly good. Living with Liam is a whole new experience. He’s known for a while what the beta means to him, they have told each other things they’ve never told anyone and Liam’s parents have been more than accepting.

 

And yet he hasn’t told them about his birthday. That’s probably one of the things that will take more time to breach because this day brings nothing but bad memories.

 

Theo sits up on the bed and stretches his arms above his head, popping some joints along the way and sighing in relief.He has a paper due that friday and some biology reading to do; he doesn’t feel like it but it would come in handy when Liam comes asking for help with said reading. So he might as well do just that while he waits for his housemate to come back from the errand he said he had to do.

 

Theo shrugs and stands from the bed to go get his books out of his bag and plops down on his chair.

 

He’s read for about half an hour when there’s a knock on his door. Which is weirdbecause Liam almost never knocks and his parents aren’t home yet.

 

“Come in,” he calls anyway.

 

And sure enough, when the door opens there stands Liam with a sheepish grin and what seems to be a paper cup in his hands.

 

“Wha-?” he starts to saybut is promptly cut off by Liam singing...

 

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you...”

 

Oh.

 

Wait. What?

 

“... happy birthday dear Theo...”

“Liam, w-wait. How-“ he is cut of again because the song is still going.

 

“From good friends and true, from old friends and new,” he stops and winks at him before going on. “May good luck go with you and happiness too,” he smiles and presents him with the dairy-queen ice-cream cup.

 

Theo just stares gobsmackedat him before getting a grip and getting his voice to work again. “How did you know?” he asks quietly, accepting and inspecting the cup. Now that he can look closer he notices the 18-shaped candle in the middle.

 

“Well...” the beta shrugs and bites his lip nervously. Instead of answering though, he produces a lighter and lights the candle. “This first.”

 

The chimera stares at the dancing flame for a moment and then back at Liam, who nods encouragingly. He thinks about making a wish but that would be pushing it too hard so he simply closes his eyes and blows the candle.

 

“Happy birthday Theo,” the beta smiles brighter. “I hope you like the ice-cream, by the way.”

 

Theo smiles a little and pulls the candle out before digging in and moaning embarrassingly after the spoonful of tasteful creamy goodness.

 

There is a glint of something in Liam’s eyes, something Theo doesn’t want to dwell on so he decides to repeat his earlier question. “Now tell me, how did you know?” he speaks through the spoon still inside his mouth.

 

Liam sighs and scratches the nape of his neck. “When you first came to Beacon Hills I remember Stiles mentioning it once...”

 

Theo stares at him, searchingly. They are sort of friends and were living together however, he’d have never expected Liam to remember that or that he would care, even. So he can’t quite quench the spark of happiness and hope blooming inside him.

 

He scoops a bit of ice-cream and offers it to the beta. Liam eyes it suspiciously before grinning a little before accepting the offered sweet.

 

When he moans embarrassingly, Theo laughs one of those carefrees, true laughs he only allows with Liam. And that just makes him laugh harder because... well.

 

 

3- True friends are forever.

 

Theo can’t believe his luck. He doesn’t know how he ended up chofering Liam, Maison, Corey and Nolan (of all people) at 3 in the a.m on a Saturday. They are going to shit knows where because some werewolf kid got into trouble.

 

He sighs for the millionth time. “Is this what having friends brings me?” he complains.

 

Liam nudges his side with his elbow. “Oh come on Theo, you know how the song goes,” he clears his throat theatrically before starting humming the tone of some song before breaking into song. “It’s not easy love, but you’ve got friends you can trust, friends will be friends...”’

 

By this point the other three have started to hum the acoustics while Liam keeps on going.

 

“...when you are in need of love they give you care and attention, friends will be friends. When you are through with life and all hope is lost, hold out your hand ‘cause friends will be friends... right till the end,” he sings the last part higher than necessary.

 

Theo tries to hide his smile behind a snarky comment, obviously. “Yeah well, in this case is not me who needs friends.”

 

Liam sighs and he hears Maison face-palming himself. He just shrugs and continues driving.

 

“And you certainly won’t get any if you keep up that attitud,” the beta grumbles.

 

4- Do you wanna build a snowman?

 

It’s been four days since the silent treatment started. Liam doesn’t know what started it but this past days Theo has only left his room to get food and use the bathroom, in perfect timing as to avoid Liam.

 

It’s a good thing they are on break because Theo is his ride and, acting as he is now, he probably would leave Liam behind.

 

The beta sighs and spins around on his wheely chair. Looking outside the window, at the blanket made by the winter’s snow, he suddenly gets an idea. Theo’s been obsessed with Frozen since Liam showed it to him months ago (Liam’s gotta smile at the dorkiness of the guy) and seeing the snow... well, you get the idea.

 

Liam jumps up and stumbles towards his closet, in a rush to grab coats, boots and gloves before dashing out his room and nearly colliding with Theo’s in his haste.

 

He clears his throat andstarts. “Theo?” he knocks four times as in the movie. “Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, lets go and play. I never see you anymore, come out the door it’s like it’s gone away,” he pauses to catch his breath and maybe try and listen to any reaction. There’s none, Liam would think he’s gone if it weren’t for the slightly erratic heartbeat. So he goes on. “We used to be best buddies and now we are not. I wish you would tell me whyyy, do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn’t have to be a snowman,” he finishes because hell if he’s gonna sing the whole thing (but he does make the nasal sound at the end, shut up). Nu-oh.

 

“Go away Liam,” comes Theo’s slightly muffled reply.

 

He sighs, even though he is smiling and answers back. “Okay bye,” and goes search for the key.

 

Why didn’t he think of that earlier?

 

-

Theo can’t help the smile, despite his state it still makes him happy that Liam would sing him a frozen song. He burrows his face in the pillow and sobs.

 

He knows it’s unfair to Liam that he’s been ignoring him without explanation but it’s just that Theo can’t deal.

 

After four months of cohabitation, Theo finally admited to himself that he is in love with Liam and he’d thought the beta felt the same way until he started going out with this girl... Sandy? Sally? Sal... whatever. And then Theo had that specially horrific nightmare one day Liam was staying over at Maison’s.

 

In this nightmare Liam was the one who ripped Theo’s heart out; smiling in satisfaction every time, even thanking him for giving him a stolen heart and- and- he woke up screaming and crying and after Jenna comforted him he made her swear he wouldn’t tell Liam.

 

And now they are here. And his door just opened and Liam is sitting down and...

 

Wait. How did he get in here? Theo rolls to lay on his stomach and smashes his face into his pillow before Liam can see his red-rimmed and puffy eyes. “Wha you doin’ ‘ere, Li’m?” he asks but it comes all muffled and wrong.

 

He hears the beta sigh and then some shuffling as he gets comfortable alongside Theo on the bed. “Do you wanna build a snowman?” he sing songs again, softer now that he is inside.

 

To Theo’s dismay he just cries harder. He feels awful; he ignores him for days and now here he is, trying to cheer him up instead of kicking his ass and ask for explanations.

 

“What’s wrong?” the beta asks with concern and starts rubbing circles on his back soothingly. “Why are you crying?”

 

Theo rolls into his side and rubs at his eyes furiously. “Aren’t you going to ask me why?” he asks in a small voice.

 

Liam sighs and throws an arm over his face. “I know why,” he admits.

 

Theo makes a confused sound before realization hits him. “Oh, she told you,” he makes it a statement.

 

“She just told me you had a nightmare,” the beta answers, pulling his arm away. “Look Theo, I’m your friend and I care about you. So I’m not going to push you into telling me anything you don’t want to, you’ll tell me when you’re ready;” he shrugs and smiles a little.

 

Theo smiles shyly back but says nothing otherwise.

 

“Soooo,” the other boy drags the o and jumps up from the bed with a hand stretched in front of him. “Lets go build a snowman.”

 

Theo sits up on the bed and frowns. “But I don’t have-“

 

Liam beams and cuts him off. “I do!” he dashes out the room and comes back a minute later, carrying the extra coat, boots and gloves. “Now come on,” he says, excitedly.

 

Theo smiles and scoots to the edge of the bed in order to put on the boots. He stops for a minute and looks up at him. “Okay but- ugh, can we name it Olaf?” he says and feels himself blushing.

 

Liam chuckles and beams. “Of course, you dork.”

 

When he’s put on the snow gear, they go outside to build a snowman. They laugh and fool around; throwing snowballs at each other and generally being happy.

 

Maybe,even if it hurts, Theo can live with being just friends with the other boy. Because maybe, sometimes, friendship is enough.

 

 

5- Friends will be Friends, remember?

 

Theo sighs, he knew this would happen.He knew how the pack would react to him still being here and on top of it all, living with Liam.

 

He doesn’t want to be here, where he’s clearly not welcome and he will never belong. But he had to come, doesn’t matter if he regrets it now.

 

He knows he shouldn’t let it make him feel bad but there’s a space the size of a black whole between what ‘should’ and what ‘is’ and yeah, Theo feels miserable.

 

“Sulking as always, I see,” someone plops down beside him.

 

“What are you doing here?” he answers with a question, as he often does lwhen he wanted to avoid answering.

 

Liam sighs dramatically. “Came to look if my friend Theo is alright,” he says, as if it were obvious.

 

“Why? Your pack is inside and you haven’t seen them in months,” he says, not looking at him and wrapping his arms around himself.

 

“You are-“

 

“I’m not pack and I’ll never be,” Theo interrupts him, trying to mask his hurt. “I’m not much of a pack animal, anyway,” he says, noncommittal.

 

He thinks he can hear Liam’s eye-roll, he smirks a little.

 

“Theo,” he starts exasperatedly, “ Scott’s pack might not be your pack. But in case you haven’t noticed, you do have a pack. With Maison, Corey, Nolan, Alex and me,” he says firmly.

 

Theo turns to look at him, snarky rebuff at the ready, but the stern look Liam is giving him gives Theo pause.

 

“Don’t you even dare say anything, Theo. Besides, I care about you and that doesn’t depend on if you have or don’t have a pack,” he smirks and nudges Theo’s side with an elbow. “Friends will be friends right till the end, remember?”

 

Theo gives a small but real smile and nods. “So, um... can we go, then? I- I really don’t want to be here,” he admits in a whisper.

 

For a moment Theo doubts Liam is going to say yes. For a moment he thinks the beta might just laugh at him and go back inside, leaving Theo here with his misery hecause he isn’t that important after all.

 

But before Theo’s heart can break, Liam smiles and stands up offering him a hand.

 

“Sure, c’mon,” he says.

 

Theo grins and takes it.

 

That night as Theo sits on his bed after spending time playing video games with Liam, he can’t help but smile.

 

Smile because Liam chose him, he chose to go home with Theo instead of staying with his pack and that makes it better, for a reason.

 

He’s never been important to anyone, no one had ever taken him or his feelings into consideration and even when he caused so much trouble and pain for Liam the beta has done nothing but show him that he deserves forgiveness and second chances.

 

Giddiness floods his veins and he takes the opportunity to dwell on it because he’s never had such opportunities. So he is smiling like an idiot at nothing in particular when the door opens to reveal a sheepish Liam holding a small guitar in one hand.

 

“So,” he says as he steps into the room and closes the door behind him. “I was thinking about how you still seem to doubt you are important and I found a way that may help you understand how important you are,” he smiles mischievously.

 

Theo looks from him to the guitar and back again in surprise. “What-“ but he can’t finish his question.

 

Liam smiles ruefully. “Look Theo, I know you doubt yourself, that sometimes you are sad and you still think you are undeserving of all this. So I found a song that might help,” he looks back to his guitar and prepares.

 

He takes a deep breath and plays a few accordsbefore starting playing the right ones. “When you're down and troubled and you need some love and care and nothing, nothing is going right. Close your eyes and think of me

and soon I will be there

to brighten up even your darkest night. You just call out my name and you know wherever I am

I'll come running, to see you again, winter, spring, summer or fall all you have to do is call, and I'll be there... You've got a friend...” he continues singing; so focus in the lyrics and getting the notes right.

 

His voice is soft and rich and makes Theo feel all kinds of fuzzy and warm and his heart swells with love and jesus, if he isn’t finding it hard to keep it all bottled up. He is not sure for how long he can go on like this.

 

Liam finishes the song and turns to place the guitar down on the floor before sitting back up and turning to smile at him. Theo smiles back but says nothing, he can’t.

 

After intense moments of just staring, the chimera clears his throat and lowers his eyes. “Thanks,” he says simply.

 

There is no need to say more; they both understand what the other tried to convey, Liam with his song and Theo with that simple word. Silences can speak more than words sometimes and Theo is just waiting for the moment when the beta will find out his secrets by paying more attention to the silences.

 

And isn’t that a scary thought?

 

 

.1- Please, now that I’ve found you, don’t leave me.

 

Beep.

 

Beep.

 

Beep.

 

Theo watches the heart monitor beep slowly albeit steadily, as he listens to the even breaths of the person lying on the bed.

 

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. They had her, they had Monroe right where and how they wanted her. It was almost over.

 

Until one of the previously unconscious hunters woke up and shot at him.Three times.

 

But the bullets never hit him. Not a single one.

 

They all embeded themselves in the body that had jumped in front of him. And he didn’t even notice.

 

It was Liam.

 

The bullets hit Liam instead of him because he had pushed Theo out of the way.

 

It wasn’t supposed to go like that.

 

Theo hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it for the past hours, hours that he’s been here watching Liam sleep.

 

He hasn’t been able to forget the rage, the sorrow and the fear. The satisfaction and sadistic happiness coming from the hunter when he heard Scott’s agonizing scream when he saw his beta fall, his terror when Theo tried to take the pain but couldn’t and Liam said it was because it didn’t hurt.

 

Those bullets were aimed at Theo; he should be the one prostrated on the bed having survived death by the skin of his teeth. Not Liam. His Liam.

 

Liam who would never love him back.

 

Theo wishes he could shake him, scream and yell at him and demand why, why he did this to him- for him.

 

But Liam has been asleep for hours, or is it days already? And his healing should have kicked in by now.

 

Theo doesn’t know what do, he’s been holding Liam’s slack hand to see if he can help with the pain but there is none. Liam is just peacefully sleeping and Theo’s production of tears is dried until further notice.

 

So he does something he never does in public; he sings. He thinks about singing one of Hercules’ because it’s one of Liam’s favorites but none of those really speak to him. None of those convey everything he feels for the beta. He ends up choosing one of Pocahontas. Because, well, if he’s about to open Pandora’s box it might as well be with a Disney song (cliché or not, he doesn’t care).

 

He takes a deep breath and starts hesitantly, he isn’t a natural like Liam who can pick up the rhythm even without the guidance of the music. But it doesn’t matter because this song is exactly what he wants to say, or sing, and so he does.

 

He lowers his head and focuses his gaze on a spot on the floor. “If I never knew you, if I never felt this love,” he starts in a broken whisper. “I would have no inkling of how precious life can be. And if I never knew you I would never have a clue how at last I’d find in you the missing part of me,” he continues in the same broken, completely out of tune, voice and he has also started to cry again but still he pushes on. “In this world so full of fear, full of rage and lies, I can see the truth so clear in your eyes, so dry your eyes,” his voice breaks with a sob and he has to stop and collect himself back.

 

“And I’m so grateful to you,” he goes on after a moment or two, “I’d have lived my whole life through. Lost forever, if I never knew you,” he finishes with the thread of voice he has left and well, he doesn’t remember what goes after, so he considers looking the lyrics up.

 

But something makes him freez, he can’t even raise his head back up.

 

“If I never knew you, I’d be safe but half as real,” a small, raspy voicesinging. Well, sort of, well as one can sing after being asleep for so long. “Never knowing I could-“ a coughing fit interrupts the verse.

 

Now Theo does look up and sees Liam’s bright, sleepy blue eyes and a small smile and his heart swells before clenching again. “Liam,” he whispers, afraid that if he speaks any louder he might break whatever spell this is.

 

The beta hums. “Theo,” he scans his face with narrow eyes. “You look like shit.”

 

Theo just stares in disbelief at him before letting out a hesitant chuckle. “Yeah? Have you seen yourself in a mirror, Dunbar?”

 

“No, I just woke up after all,” he deadpans.

 

Theo realizes he’s still holding Liam’s hand but he can’t bring himself to let it go, not yet. “You scared me for a minute there, you know?” he admits with his gaze back down.

 

He feels the soft touch of something warm and he realizes it’s Liam’s hand caressing his knuckles gently before squeezing reassuringly.

 

“I’m sorry,” he mutters, pulling at his hand to make Theo look at him. “I- I just couldn’t let them have you,” he says.

 

“It wouldn’t have mattered. I don’t matter, not like you,” he argues, his usual self-depreciation making an appearance.

 

A shadow of something dark crosses Liam’s face, his eyes harden and his jaw sets. “If you think your life worths less than mine, that your life is less...” he stops and lets out a slow breath before continuing in a lower voice. “You are wrong, Theo. You are so very wrong.”

 

Theo shakes his head. “You don’t get it, Liam. Scott was- he couldn’t even breathe and he nearly killed the asshole who shot you. Scott goodie two-shoes, nearly broke someone’s neck because of you. Malia full shifted, coyote’s cries are awful I must say. Maison, Stiles... everyone just lost it. They haven’t moved from the hospital, not even the combined efforts of Melissa, Arget and the Sheriff have been able to make them move,” he finishes his rant and rakes his free hand through his hair, surely messing it up more. “If you died- if- none of them would be able to come back from that. I wouldn’t be able to come back from that. That’s how important you are,” he whispers.

 

Liam stares at him in silence for so long, Theo is starting to think he won’t say anything at all. But then the beta scoots carefully to the side, making space on the bed and pulling at Theo’s hand again. He hesitates for a moment before toeing his shoes off and climbing next to Liam, carefully resting his head on his shoulder and exhaling deeply.

 

“I’m not going to apologize for saving your life, Theo. I don’t regret it and I would do it again in a heartbeat,” he pauses, his other hand starts carding through his hair soothingly. “However, I will apologize for making you worry because that was never my intention,” he squeezes his hand again.

 

“Well, that’s exactly what you did,” he says shakily. R“Don’t ever do that again,” he demands, face hidden against Liam’s neck. He knows it’s unfair, that the other boy can’t promise him that. None of them can.

 

So Liam stays silent, the rising and falling of his chest a reassurance that soothed Theo’s remaining doubts and fears about his recovery. The silence stretches and Theo starts to drift when the other boy speaks again. “Would you be able to make that promise?” he says softly, knowing the answer but wanting Theo to understand the point.

 

He shakes his head but stays silent otherwise.

 

“Exactly,” Liam answers, yawning. “You’d think that after hours of rest I wouldn’t be tired anymore, huh? But I’m still exhausted,” he gives a big yawn and it serves to lighten the sour mood. “You should sleep, too, by the way,” he says.

 

Theo chuckles, feeling exhausted but somewhat lighter. “Yes, mom.”

 

Liam chuckles a little, not wanting to cause a coughing fit and gets more comfortable, wrapping an arm around Theo to pull him closer. “Thanks for singing to me, didn’t know you could carry a tune,” he mumbles.

 

“You are welcome,” he mumbles back. After a minute, Theo feels his breathing even and he smiles before burrowing deeper into Liam’s warmth and closing his eyes. Before he falls asleep however, the thought that Liam didn’t finish his verse of the song crosses his mind and for some reason, that makes his smile vanish.

 

 

6- Stop being a drama-queen and let me finish!

 

It’s been two weeks since Liam was discharged from the hospital, six months into Theo moving in, and they’ve been dancing around each other since. Probably more from Theo’s part but well, what do you want him to say?

 

The song he chose to sing was too personal, too close to home and now he isn’t sure it was the right choice.Liam didn’t question it or commented it and obviously didn’t say anything regarding his feelings.

 

Instead the beta spends more time out the house and less with Theo. Maybe it’s because of all the times he tried to engage in conversation with him, Theo didn’t give much to it. He just responded with monosyllables and then scurried away to go sulk

 

So maybe he decided that giving Theo space was the best course of action.

 

It wasn’t. Or maybe it was. Theo is a mess; on one hand he desperately craves Liam’s company and attention but at the same time he wants to be as far as possible.

 

Thankfully (or not) today the beta had to stay at school for whatever reason and his parents are out of town attending a congress. So Theo is alone.

 

Alone again, naturally...

 

Wallowing in his self-doubt and self-pity, eating his comfort food (mac n cheese, he knows it’s dull, leave him alone) and has his sad playlist, the one he made for this alone ocasions,nestled against his pillows and wearing the hoodie he stole from Liam’s closet.

 

Who said all you need is love? Oh yes, The Beatles. They were so wrong. Love is all you need, yeah right. Wait, what’s that song even doing in his sad playlist?

 

Theo stabs the poor macaroni with more force than necessary and just lets the song play.

 

He sighs and shakes his head a little, looking down at his food. “Look at you, all fat-delicious-goodness, with no worries or care in the world. You can’t get your cheesy heart broken, you make people happy and warm their hearts,” he sighs again because what the hell is he doing, talking to some macaroni.

 

That’s what he gets for not having friends. Who would want to be friends with him, anyway? He’s got a lot of flaws and a lot of baggage and people don’t have time for that.

 

And as if life wanted to rain on his parade, he just lost his only important friendship, Liam’s.

 

He should have stuck with Hercules. Or moreover, not having sung at all.

 

Too late now. He’s going to die alone.

 

“Stupid Beatles, song doesn’t even make sense,” he grumbles. “I’m such an idiot.”

 

“Yes, you are.”

 

He jumps so hard that even his macaroni fly in the air precariously close to the edge of the container.

 

With his heart still galloping he looks up and scowls. “Way of giving a guy a heart-attack, Liam,” he says, breathing harshly. 

 

The beta smirks and shrugs nonchalantly. “If you hadn’t been talking to your food, intently criticizing a Beatles’ songyou might have heard me.”

 

Theo just scowls harder and looks back at eating, more violently than necessary, mumbling something under his breath.

 

The slaming of the door brings him back to the present situation though. Liam is now leaning against the close door and is glaring at him.

 

“What the hell, Liam?” Theo asks, confused.

 

The beta throws his hands in the air and huffs in annoyance. “That’s exactly what I want to know Theo, ‘what the hell’?”

 

Theo looks back down at his food and starts playing with it to avoid looking up at Liam’s scolding, scorching, scowling, etcetera, etcetera, expression. “I don’t know what you are talking about,” he plays dumb.

 

He hears something collapsing hard against the door. “Don’t play dumb, Theo. You know what I mean,” he bites out, angrily. When Theo doesn’t say or do anything, Liam sighs and goes on. “Look, is this because of me taking those bullets for you?”

 

The question hangs in the air between them, Theo’s only reaction is to raise his head up so fast he felt bones cracking. He could do nothing but stare at the beta.

 

Who just sags back against the door and sighs tiredly. “I thought we talked about that already,” he says lowly, speaking more to himself than to Theo.

 

Theo swallows and stammers out. “We- we did. But...” he stop and shrugs helplessly. “I just- I don’t know, okay? Maybe I just still don’t understand why you would do that for me,” he whispers a bit in defeat. “I have fast healing, after all.”

 

“Theo,” the beta starts slowly, stepping away from the door. “You should know by now.”

 

Theo frowns. “Yeah well, maybe I need you to explain it to me,” he says petulantly, like a child.

 

Liam rubs his face before dropping his hand and speaking calmly. “I know you have super healing, I know you think you don’t need protection. I just couldn’t stand there and let them hurt you,” he says, staring at him directly.

 

Theo shakes his head dismissively. “Well you shouldn’t worry, you should save that for your human friends.”

 

Liam gives a thin, unhappy twist of the mouth that wasn’t a smile. “Oh god Theo, you are so slow when if comes to certain things, aren’t you?” he ends that with a humorless chuckle.

 

Theo glowers at him but before he can dignify it with a snarky comeback, the other one continues.

 

“Yes, I’d save the ones without super healing. And I know yo are an all though-buff asshole who thinks he doesn’t matter or need protection because you think no one cares, that no one would give a damn if anything happened to you. But as I told you before, you are as worthy as anyone else and- god, don’t you see? I still saved you and I would do it again,” he finishes, panting a little.

 

He is standing in the middle of the room now, arms at his side, hanging limply and looking almost... lost.

 

Theo can do nothing more than stare dumbfounded at the other boy.

 

After some moments of staring contest of sorts, Liam just scoffs and looks away. “You are an idiot Theo,” he clears his throat and looks back at him with determination and a small smirk. “If I never knew you,” he starts, perfectly following the imaginary music, “I’d be safe but half as real. Never knowing I could-“ he stops at the same moment he stopped the time at the hospital.

 

Theo’s throat clenches and his eyes go wide, his breath catches and he is just sitting there unmoving.

 

Liam takes careful, slow steps towards him, smirk still in place and eyes gleaming. When he is close enough to Theo, he winks and bends a little. “Feel a love so strong and true. I’m so grateful to you, I’dhave lived my whole life through, lost forever. If I never knew you,” he whispers, his blue eyes trained on Theo’s.

 

He looks down at Theo’s lips before looking back at his eyes. He brings a hand up and caresses his cheek gently. “Do you understand now, Theodore?” he takes the container out of Theo’s hands; places it on the nightstand and-

 

And so he kisses him.

 

Liam is kissing him.

 

Theo’s brain short-circuits.

 

So he is too stunned to do anything and Liam pulls away with wide eyes and embarrassment pouring of off him. “Oh Theo, I’m sorry. I thought- after you sang that song...” he stutters and is pulling away.

 

Theo’s brain starts working again and before he can fully move away, Theo pulls him back in with a hand behind his head. “You weren’t wrong. You just... surprised me. I never thought you felt the same,” he blushes and quickly lowers his head, biting his lower lip. “You were dating that girl, after all. And you never showed any interest.”

 

Liam chuckles softly and wraps his arms around Theo’s waist, nuzzling at his cheek with his nose. “You are an idiot, Theo,” he whispers with no real bite behind it.

 

Theo looks back up; frowning in annoyance and when he opens his mouth to say something in response, the beta slams his lips against Theo’s.

 

This time, he kisses back, clumsily and without really knowing how to do this but still as eager and passionately. He kneels on the bed, forcing Liam to do the same, and wraps his arms around the beta’s shoulders.

 

“Have you ever stopped to think,” he whispers against Liam’s lips, eyes still closed, “that maybe I don’t want you to get hurt either?”

 

Liam huffs, the warmnth breath ghosting over Theo’s mouth. “You’ve saved me enough times for me to know that,” he says, in an equal low voice. “So I am going to save you, too.”

 

Theo lets out a breathy laugh and pecks him quickly. He doesn’t say anything, he just pulls Liam in to close the small distance.

 

Theo doesn’t want to kiss anyone but this boy for the rest of his life.

 

 

7- Love goes beyondwords.

 

A year has passed since Theo moved in with Liam. Five months since him and Liam started dating. And now it’s his birthday again, yes, he still hates it.

 

Liam is still the only one who knows when his real birthday is, well the only one who cares, anyway. And Theo wants to keep it that way.

 

This birthday is different, though. This one feels different because he has Liam and he promised to make it special.

 

Theo is a little nervous, hehas never been anything special, he has never had anyone to spend it with. Not even back in the fourth grade when he was classmates with Scott and Stiles. He was always the one-odd out.

 

And his parents were too busy paying all their attention to Tara to remember they had another child.And saying that the Dread Doctors didn’t cared about his birthday would be the overstatement ot the year.

 

But he has Liam. And by extension he has Maison and Corey, Nolan and now Alec.

 

Theo’s relationship with the other pack members is... strained, and probably will always be like that. They tolerate him and thankfully have stopped mistreating him, the contempt is still ever present and they will never be friends. But at least they don’t rub it in his face anymore. Small miracles.

 

His relationship with Liam is the best thing that’s ever happened to him and at the same time the most nerve-wracking because saying that Theo has the people skills of a banana is an overstatement. He’s never done anything like this, never has dated or even kissed anybody.

 

So at the beginning he didn’t know how to tread down this path because he doesn’t want to screw this and sometimes his insecurities get the better of him and he becomes a ball of anxiety; his mind firing reasons as to why the relationship wouldn’t work, that eventually Liam would see him for what he really is and leave him. 

 

But each time his boyfriend, (yeah, boyfriend. He can’t believe he has one and that is Liam, out of all people) has been there to quiet his doubts and cuddle him until he calms down, they always watched Disney movies when he gets days like that.

 

Theo smiles thinking about it, about his months living with Liam and being his boyfriend. He said he had a quick errand to run before coming back and spend all afternoon with him, eating pizza and whatever else.Liam’s parents won’t be back from David’s mother’s house until Sunday which is perfect, it gives them some time alone...

 

And that makes Theo nervous for a whole different reason. Because... because well, his lack of experience of course.And despite when there has been make out sessions and some... heavy petting, they haven’t done anything. 

 

And God knows Theo wants Liam, so bad it hurts. So he plans on asking him for it as a birthday present. If he ever comes back from his errand because opportunities to have the house for themselves don’t come often.

 

He’s been so engrossed in his thoughts that he nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels a tap on his shoulder and quickly turns around to see his snickering boyfriend. He frowns and folds his arms, glaring. “Want to send me to my early grave, Dunbar? And on my birthday at that,” he asks, annoyed. 

 

Liam rolls his eyes. “Yeah, right. Because giving you, the Chimera of Death, a heart-attack would be that easy,” he smirks.

 

Theo folds his arms and shrugs. “What took you so long, anyway?” he changes the subject.

 

The beta wiggles his eyebrows. “That’s for later. Now,” he walks towards him snail-slow and wraps his arms around Theo’s waist, “happy birthday, Theo,” he whispers, his lips nearly touching Theo’s, breath warm against his.

 

Theo wraps his arms around Liam’s shoulders and smiles his big smile, the one reserved for his boyfriend. “Thank you,” he whispers back before closing the inch between their lips.

 

They keep it chaste and soft, the hungry and passionate can come later. Before everything else there comes food. Liam pulls Theo into the living room and pushes him towards the couch and then goes to retrieve the food he prepared earlier.

 

 

Theo stays sat there, waiting to see what the beta prepared for him. His chest fills with warmth, a warmth that he has learnt to associate with Liam and the love he feels for him.

 

After a moment, the beta comes back holding a tray. “Close your eyes,” he comands.

 

Theo does, smiling a little and waits for his boyfriend to place the tray on his lap and for him to give the okay for Theo to open his eyes.

 

There, in the middle of the plate, are two perfect, beautiful and so mouth-watering burritos and a glass filled with Theo’s favorite grape juice. He turns his awestruck gaze to Liam and beams at him. 

 

Liam beams back and winks. “It’s your birthday, you get whatever you want.”

 

Theo feels like crying because never in his life he got to chose what he wanted to eat in his birthday. And now that he thinks about it, Liam asked him his last birthday what he would like to eat in this special day. 

 

So he leans in and places a quick kiss before pulling away and digging into his food, moaning at the mixture of flavors. He would always chose burritos over any other food. Overall it’s a perfect meal; they talk about everything and nothing, laughing and finger-feeding each other’s burritos and just being happy.

 

“And now, the important part: desert,” the beta grins and stands, picking up their plates and glasses before walking towards the kitchen. “Wait here,” he calls back over his shoulder.

 

Theo stays there, slouching against the cushion and smiles like an idiot. Since he started living with Liam he’s stopped dreading his birthday as much as he used to. Liam comes back holding a cup with a 19-shaped candle and wearing a shit-eating grin.

 

“Happybirthday, Theo,” he singsongs as he sits down next to him again and pushes the ice-cream cup into his hands.

 

Theo smiles softly and accepts the cup with a small chuckle. “Snikers?”

 

Liam winks at him. “Of course,” he says before lighting the candle and starts singing ‘happy birthday.’

 

Theo closes his eyes and smiling before blowing the flame and starting scooping the amazing creamy goodness. He shares the ice-cream with his boyfriend as they did last time and then sharing sweet kisses that taste like chocolate and caramel and Theo loves it.

 

“Li,” he whispers against the other’s mouth, eyes still closed.

 

“Hm?” the other mumbles against the skin of his neck where he is placing butterfly kisses.

 

“Li, I-“ a moan cuts his sentence when Liam bites and sucks before kissing again. “I want you,” he pushes out through gritted teeth.

 

The kissing stops and for a frightful moment Theo thinks he’s gonna be rejected until Liam places another kiss and pulls away enough to look him in the eyes. “Are you sure?” he asks hoarsely.

 

Theo nods vigorously. “You think I would be asking if I weren’t?” he asks, eyebrow quirked.

 

Liam huffs a laugh and stands up, offering him a hand with a wink. Theo rolls his eyes and takes it, letting the beta pull him to his feet. They kiss again; slow and deliberately and sweet. Theo wraps his arms around the other’s neck to pull Liam closer making the beta groan; in a surprising move he picks Theo up, eliciting a surprised noise from the chimera, who wraps his legs around Liam’s waist tightly.

 

They continue kissing all the way up to Liam’s room; they don’t pay attention to their surroundings but they don’t need to anyway. Liam kicks the door shut and doesn’t even bother with the lights. He stops when his knees touch the edge of the bed and only then breaks the kiss in order to place Theo gently on the mattress and then crawls on top of him. 

 

“Happy birthday, love,” he whispers softly before leaning down and kissing him.

 

Theo smiles into the kiss, making it sloppy but perfect all the same. He slides his hands down Liam’s back over his shirt, feeling the delicious movements of the beta’s muscles and moaning.

 

Liam sits back on his haunches and takes his shirt off, tossing it carelessly away, he then tugs at Theo’s shirt hem so he sits up too, allowing Liam to pull it off. Theo’s breath catches when he sees the look on Liam’s face; pupils wide and dark, hair disheveled and mouth open temptingly. He is so beautiful and Theo doesn’t know what to do with himself.

 

Liam smiles at him and caresses his cheek softly and leans in to press a chaste kiss to the skin there. “I love you, Theo,” he whispers.

 

Theo’s breath catch and his stomach makes that flippy-floppy dance it does every time the beta declares his love for him. Theo grabs Liam’s neck and brings their mouths together in a soft kiss that quickly evolves into a heated one.

 

And indeed, love him Liam does. He makes love to him all night; slow and thorough, worshiping evry inch of skin, caressing him reverently as if Theo were something to be cherished. It nearly makes Theo cry because never in his life had he been treated like this.

 

No one ever touched him like this,he never touched anyone like this before.He feels like staying in Liam’s arms forever; safe, comfortable, warm... loved.

 

Now they are basking in the afterglow, Theo lying in the cocoon of Liam’s arms, his head on his chest and one of his boyfriend’s hands carding gently through his hair. Theo’s face is starting to hurt from all the smiling he’s been doing.

 

The silence is only broken by the sound of their heartbeats and the occasional deep breath. Words aren’t needed, sometimes is better not to spoil the silence, specially when the atmosphere is one of happiness and... yeah, just that.

 

But of course Liam has to go and ruin it when he travels his fingertips down his side feather-like causing Theo to squirm because, well, Theo is ticklish, okay. So sue him.

 

But there is no time for Theo to react because Liam kisses his earlobe and starts singing. “Baby you’re all that I want, when you’re lyin’ here in my arms. I’m findin’ it hard to believe, we’re in heaven:::”

 

Theo blushes, even more if that’s possible, and hides his face against Liam’s neck. “Shut up,” he grumbles.

 

Liam chuckles and restarts the tickling, making Theo laugh so hard that he can’t even react and defend himself. But then his boyfriend turns them around, so that the chimera is on his back again, with the beta leaning over hibm with a shit-eating grin with his eyes sparkling amd full of love.

 

He stops the attack and just stares down at him with such open expression and Theo’s brain just short-circuits as always. So he just stares up at him wide-eyed, open-mouthed and purely idiotic. “I love you,” he says, he doesn’t even have to think before speaking them.

 

His boyfriend winks at him. “I know,” he says cheekily. And then sings the same song again before kissing him again.

 

All night long.

 

And this, this right here is how he wants to spend each and every birthday, or simply every day, for the rest of his life.

 

 

.2- Sun will Always Shine Again.

 

Three years. They have been together three years and Theo can’t believe they are still together, going strong. He’s so in love with Liam and when he thinks he can’t be more in love with him life proves him wrong because he falls more in love with him each day. 

 

Of course it hasn’t all been rainbows and sunshine, though. They’ve had their problems along the way; they nearly broke up a handful of times, they’ve fought a lot-specially after life-risking missions.

 

After a particular rough mission, where Liam nearly died Theo freaked the hell out. They yell and thrashed things and nearly got into blows. They didn’t talk for days, avoided each other and all in all, nearly broke up.

 

So when four months ago Liam had gone to NYU for some exchange courses, he didn’t ask Theo to go with him and he didn’t ask either. Theo had thought that was it, that they were done.

 

But today Liam is coming back. Back home. Back to him. And Theo is nervous, here waiting for his-maybe still- boyfriend at the airport. He’s fidgeting and his eyes are constantly moving from the exit gate to the screen displaying the arrivals.

 

He’s starting to regret convincing Liam’s parents to let him come alone to pick him up when, seemingly out of the blue, the beta is standing there, in front of him.

 

“Theo,” he breaths in awe, looking at him with his big, blue eyes as if he wasn’t expecting to see Theo there.

 

“Hey, Li,” he says and it comes out shakier than what he’d want.

 

They stand there, looking at each other as if instead of four months, Liam had been gone for years. Theo is too shocked, too stunned to do anything until Liam moves, fast as the flash, and pulls him into a bone-crushing hug.

 

Theo lets out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and wraps his own arms around his boyfriend and burries his face on Liam’s neck.

 

And without thinking, he does something he reserves only for the shower. He sings. A Beatles’ song for that matter.

 

“Little darling,it’s been a cold, long, lonely winter. Little darling, ir feels like years since it’s been here. Here comes the sun, here comes the sun and I say it’s all right,” he sings under his breath. Because it sure as hell felt as winter with Liam gone and now that he’s back it does feel as if the sun is back.

 

“Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces. Little darling, it seems like years since it’s been here. Here comes the sun, here comes the sun and I say it’s all right,” the beta finishes, singing. A smile obvious in his voice.

 

Theo chuckles softly and tightens his hold on him. “Welcome home, little wolf.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

| 

   
  
---|---  
  
 

| 

   
  
 

 

 

 

| 

   
  
---|---  
  
 

| 

   
  
 


End file.
